1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detecting spatial failures in a wafer of integrated circuits and particularly to quickly and accurately identifying types of spatial failures, such as linear, arc, blob, and scratch objects.
2. Related Art
Many electronic devices include integrated circuits (ICs) to perform functions. Manufacturers of electronic devices are constantly trying to minimize productions costs of electronic devices. One way to reduce the cost of ICs is to quickly and accurately detect IC failures, including but not limited to failures, in the manufacturing process. ICs are manufactured in wafers. A wafer is multiple ICs made on one surface. The ICs are then each individually removed from the wafer. Errors in the manufacturing process may cause scratches or other types of spatial failures in the wafer that can result in failures of the ICs. Spatial failures that result in failures of the ICs must be repaired or the ICs may be deemed unusable. Thus, makers of ICs are constantly striving to find methods of quickly and accurately detecting spatial failures caused during manufacturing.